


Zihuatanejo

by MaeAloril



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Anyone who gets the hidden reference at the beginning is awesome, Blatant porn, M/M, PWP, Rimming, This is what happens when a pic inspires me, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeAloril/pseuds/MaeAloril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when I see a pretty picture that inspires me.  Basically I saw this picture (http://25.media.tumblr.com/b31df9ac33bce69d7312c8003678622f/tumblr_mhroz593mp1rf5ebro1_500.gif) on Tumblr, thought to myself, "wow that could totally be Castiel" and this is the end result.<br/>Shameless, shameless smut.  No plot whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zihuatanejo

~Cas was so pleased that Dean had agreed to go with him on a little hunting vacation. He had heard from one of his brothers that there was an unusually large haunting at a resort in Zihuatanejo, Mexico. The owner, Randell Stevens, was a particular favorite with Remiel and asked Castiel if he could request assistance from the hunters. He did so, and as payment for their help, Mr.Stevens was more than willing to accommodate them for as long as they wished.

“Dean, stop fidgeting You promised, if I tried on these ridiculous glasses I could do whatever I wished.” Castiel’s breath was a warm caress over the bare thigh beneath him. His hands felt the muscles under smooth skin tighten, saw the firm gluts of Dean’s perfect ass clench in anticipation, as Castiel’s tongue traveled up, 

“Damnit, Cas. A promise is one thing, but you’ve been licking for almost an hour. There is only so much a person can take.” Dean stated in a breathy whine. He loved the attention, of course he did, but jeeez, his cock had been hard and aching for so long, he wasn’t sure it was completely healthy. Every nerve in his body was standing on end and he just needed Cas to touch him, or for God’s sake, fuck him already.

“Impatient.” Cas grumbled, and gave his ass a firm smack, muted by the layer of cotton boxer briefs but still enough to sting. Castiel did acquiesce however, as he always did for Dean, and shifted his body forward to start on the main course.

Castiel took the elastic of the shorts in hand and dragged it down the firm slopes of flesh in front of him, watching as Dean squirm from the tugging of the fabric in front. He didn’t let his erection free just yet though. Cas grabbed the round globes with both hands and kneaded vigorously, imagining them spread apart and encasing his aching cock. A soft moan hitched in his throat at the thought. Perhaps he was just as ready to move on after all.

Both cheeks in hand, spread apart like the Red Sea, Castiel bent forward and licked at the whorl of muscle like ambrosia, heady and succulent, like he could never get his fill. His tongue probed deeper, penetrating the firm closure, forcing it open to take his saliva slick muscle while his lips sucked noisily around it. Dean, already tense with wanting from the prolonged teasing, visibly trembled with this new sensation, groaning as he trust his hips back against that wicked tongue. It could not get deep enough to fill him completely, but it’s wriggling and undulations drove Dean absolutely crazy.

“Cas, Cas, oh g—, uh oh please. More.” Dean tilted his ass up, wantonly, as he tried to ride that tongue home. Castiel moved one hand from their grip on Dean’s ass and two fingers dipped into the jar of strawberry lube on the ground next to them. With little presence, Cas slid those fingers into the loosening sphincter right below his tongue and thrust them in, scissoring as his pulled them back, only to plunge them back in again. 

Dean gasped at the sudden intrusion, the stretch burning, but this wasn’t his first rodeo, and he he showed it as he bucked back seeking those delving digits.

Fingers spearing away, Cas pulled his face back a bit and lapped around his hand, smearing strawberry slick in around Dean’s puffy opening. With a twist of his wrist and a wiggle of his fingers, Cas gave a few more purposeful jabs that made Dean cry out in front if him, hands clenching the huge beach towel below him, and then he slowly pulled his hand away, Cas single mindely ignored the sexy huffs and pants from Dean’s slack-jawed mouth as he took another scoop from the jar and lathered it onto his weeping cock. Kneeling behind Dean’s prone body, Cas gripped his hips tight and tugged him back onto his lap. 

Slowly, and with a just a few slips, Castiel felt himself engulfed in the tight, glorious heat of Dean’s body. He could very clearly understand people’s comparison of this to Heaven, for really at this moment, there was no where else he would rather be. Cas moved his right hand up Dean’s side, flattening his hand against the broad, muscular chest and pulled him back, so he rested in his lap as Cas leaned back on his calves. Dean’s added weight buried that burgeoning cock even further into that tight ass, and they both groaned at the feel.

Pressing his lips against the tan skin of Dean’s back, Cas rocked his hips up and down, what little movement he could in this position, and in answer Dean moved his hips in tandem, bouncing in his lap, feeling Cas slide in and out of his body. This is what he needed, this fullness. With another drop down with his hips he felt the head of Cas’s stiffness press against his prostate and it made his whole body shiver,back arching and hips driving down to seek that spot again.

Castiel let Dean drive, too distracted with the taste of tantalizing flesh under his lips, dusky pert nipples between his fingers and unmuffled moans of pleasure. This is what he got off on, Dean’s pleasure, the way he relaxed in a way he never does otherwise, all under Cas’s hands. He did this, and it trilled him to no end. 

Soon, though, the urgency started to overwhelm Cas, and he moved Dean forward, on his hands and knees, and with both hands back onto the perfect handles of Dean’s hips, Castiel snapped his hips forward, dragging back and burying again with a explosive power that had Dean crying out and losing his place, dropping onto his elbows. Dean knew he was close, fuck he had been close for a while, but he refused to touch himself. He knew from experience, if he held out, and God did that take alot of effort on his part, he would reap the rewards. 

Cas shifted his hips to angle slightly further down, and once again started thrusting. He confirmed his target when Dean’s shouts grew louder, and nothing could possibly hold Castiel back when he heard that sound. Plowing the trembling, beautiful body beneath him, the angel could no longer contain his panting moans as he felt silky walls clench around him, saw Dean tense for a moment, and then scream as his cum slashed down on the wrinkled towel. Cas’s eyes rolled back in his head as heat boiled from his abdomen up his body, tingles trailing over every nerve, and with a few more trusts he shook his release into Dean’s beautiful ass, still clenching and milking his cock as he trembled with the last of his own orgasm. 

Leaning forward, the angel rested his cheek against the hunter’s rising and falling back, letting his lips brush against damp skin. Definitely would have to thank Remiel for the request.


End file.
